An Old School Vow
by a red penguin
Summary: Not very good at summaries. There's one in the first chapter if you want one. ON HAITUS THINGY. Whatever you call it...
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

You know who I am because it tells you at the top of the page... I think... anyway, this is my first EVER story so please go easy on my and not too many flames, and please add constructive criticism where possible.

The story is a Naruto/Fei Ku pairing and to start off and carry for a while, Fei will be a very OOC (out of character) because it's part of the plot, even though I don't have one!

As the story begins, she is a frail and weak schoolgirl who has her best friend Naruto to protect her, and she incredible potential, but doesn't realise it. As the story progresses, she will train and become strong enough to protect herself. And then chaos unravels in an unexpected turn of events.

There will be side pairings as well, but I'm not telling you them.

If you don't like weak Fei Ku, either stop reading now, or read and see what happens.

If you don't like Naruto/Fei Ku pairing then tough, stop reading now, coz I ain't changing anything!

If you're neutral to the pairings and the non-existent plot, then enjoy!

FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM EITHER OF THE ANIMES AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT MAY BE CONSIDERED COPYRIGHT!

P.S: You might want to look at the bottom of this chapter.

"Naruto, come and meet the new neighbours!"

"K, be there in a moment."

This is Naruto Namikaze, your average blond schoolboy, who will be starting a new year at his high school tomorrow.

"Naruto!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Sheesh..."

Naruto arrived at the front door of his house to find his father, Minato Namikaze, a woman that looked the same age as Minato, and what looked to be her daughter, because she had the same features as the woman, an evident tan, and platinum hair. She looked about the same age as Naruto, 14, although she was a lot smaller, looking about 5'3", and she had a reasonable bust size, about BB.

"Hello young man, my name is Xian Ku, I've just moved from china. This is my daughter, Fei Ku." The older woman told him.

She nudged Fei Ku. "Say hello dear."

"H-hello, Naruto-san, Minato-san."

Naruto smiled. "Hey there, nice to meet you."

He held out a hand.

Fei slowly took the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

"Now," started Minato, "Why don't you two head out into town centre and get to know each other better? Me and Xian would like to chat here for a while."

Fei smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said.

He grabbed Fei Ku's hand and pulled her off in the direction of the town centre.

"Follow me, I know a great food place." He said.

"O-ok..."

Once they arrived at the food place, which turned out to be an oriental food bar, they made their orders and started chatting.

"So where did you live before you moved here?" Asked Naruto.

"I used to live in China-aru. Next to my Fathers dojo."

"Dojo? Do you know how to fight?"

"Only a bit. I'm not really good at it, I don't like fighting-aru. I'm scared people will bully me at my new school-aru. I am trying to get stronger though!"

"Well, I could look after you for now if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure." Naruto grinned and pointed at himself. "After all, you're looking at the toughest boy in my school!"

"Seriously!" Fei Ku looked at him in amazement.

"No, there are at least fifteen people who are stronger than me."

Fei Ku sweatdropped. "Anyway... while we're talking about schools... which one do you go to?

"The one down the road. Y'know, Mahora High."

"That's the one I'm going to-aru!"

"Cool! It'd be easier to look after you like that."

Fei giggled "I guess it would."

"Hey, food's here."

The waiter placed the food down on the table. Both of the meals were Ramen. Naruto had Miso, and Fei Ku had Beef.

"Enjoy your date, sir, madam." He said after placing the bowls of Ramen.

Fei Ku blushed bright red.

"Sorry man, but we only met each other today, so-"

"Ah, I see. Love at first sight!" The waiter exclaimed sappily.

"We are not on a date!" Naruto yelled at the waiter.

"Well, sorry sir, but you could of just told me." The waiter walked off.

Naruto stared at the retreating waiter's back in disbelief. "I...I..."

He then turned to Fei Ku.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's ok." Fei said, taking a mouthful of noodles.

"Though you are cute."

Fei Ku choked on her noodles.

After she recovered, she looked at Naruto. "Naruto-san!"

"Kidding, kidding..."

Fei sighed. "Back to the subject, when we're at school, try not to make what's happening look more than it is. Ok?"

Naruto nodded, swallowing a mouthful of food. "We could just say you moved in next-door, and your Mother asked me to look after you."

"We could do that-aru." Fei Ku agreed.

"Then we're sorted?"

"Yep!"

Oh yeah! Forgot to mention at the top, this one is only gonna be an introduction sorta thing, so the chap will be a bit short. The others will be a lot longer, that's a promise! It is also why I uploaded other chapters at the same time.

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM PLEASE!

Plus, this here is my profile's url address, should you want to have a look:

.net/~aredpenguin

I'm only showing you this, because if you search for my name on Google, it comes up with a south park fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

HIIIII!

This is the first real chapter, the last one being sort of an intro to the story.

I hope that people where satisfied with the last chapter being an opener.

If not, then sorry x a million

RIGHT! REVIEWS!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the next day and Naruto was at his seat in class.

He and Fei Ku had walked to school together, deciding to start the act from the get go, but she had to go to the principal's office, and he couldn't follow her.

But he did find out that they were in the same homeroom, so it would be a lot easier to 'protect her'.

After a while, the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Yo, Negi!" Naruto called to the ten year old teacher.

"Oh, hello Naruto-san." Negi replied.

Naruto sighed. "I told you, no suffix. It makes me feel old."

"Sorry Naruto." Negi turned to the rest of the class. "Excuse me everyone! May I have your attention please!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Thank you. We have a new addition to this class, I hope you treat her well."

"YES, IT'S A GIRL!" One boy shouted out.

Naruto snapped his head round to face the boy and a quick glare shut the boy up.

Negi cleared his throat and faced the door. "You may come in miss."

Soon after, the door to the classroom opened, and Fei Ku stepped through. She walked to the front slowly, then faced the class.

"H-hello, everyone." She stuttered nervously. "M-my name is F-Fei Ku. Please take care of me-aru.

She smiled weakly and bowed slightly.

"Now, where would you like to sit Fei Ku-san?"

"P-principal Tsunade says I must sit next to Naruto-san-aru."

At that all the boys in the classroom looked at Naruto with what looked like jealousy.

"Is that alright with you Naruto" Negi asked him.

"That's fine with me." Naruto replied.

"That's good." Negi looked at Fei Ku. "You'll be fine next to Naruto, he's a very polite boy sometimes."

"HEY!"

"I know Negi-sensei. Naruto-san is my next-door neighbour after all." Fei told him.

The glares focused on Naruto intensified.

Fei Ku sat in the empty seat next to Naruto, and everyone went back to what they were doing beforehand, most of the boys talking about Fei Ku.

"Hello, Naruto-san."

"What did you talk about with the Principal?"

"She's asked me to tell her why I was with you walking to school-aru."

"Why?" Naruto asked, obviously confused.

"She says that girls usually steer clear of you no matter what."

Naruto slammed his head against the desk. "I'm gonna kill granny..."

"Eh? Granny?"

Naruto looked up at Fei Ku. "You wouldn't understand if I told you..."

"O-k..."

"So what did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth, so there are no problem in the future if there are any fights."

"Fair enough."

The bell for the first lesson rang and people started filing out of the classroom.

Once Naruto and Fei left the classroom, they started walking to the Naruto's first lesson because Fei was following his timetable.

Then Naruto remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Fei Ku?"

"Hm?"

"Just call me Naruto, no suffix, or I'll start calling you Fei-chan."

"Only if I can call you Naruto-kun-aru."

"You mean you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Ok then."

"So what lesson have you got first-aru?"

"Science."

"So Naruto, who's that new girl you're hanging around with?"

"Yeah, she your girlfriend or something?"

"No she's not!"

Naruto was lining up in the queue for some food, as it was lunch, with his friends Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Then why are you around her?" Teased Sasuke.

"I've been asked to look after her." Answered Naruto.

"Why d'you have to do that?" Questioned Shikamaru.

"She's got a weak body, so she's not that strong. You could sort of call me a bodyguard of sorts."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Stated Shikamaru.

The trio got their food and headed to their usual spot.

When they arrived, they sat down and started eating.

Not long after, their friends came and sat with them.

"So Naruto," asked a girl with pink hair, "What's between you and that new girl?"

Naruto sighed tiredly. "Sasuke, you tell them, I'm going to get a straw."

"Why me!"

He got up and walked off.

After he grabbed a straw, he found Fei Ku walking around aimlessly.

He walked up to her. "Fei-chan!"

She looked at him. "Hey, Naruto-kun! I was looking for you!"

"Have you got some food?"

"Yeah, a packed lunch."

"Good. Follow me, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Naruto guided her to where he sat.

" Hey guys, this is Fei-chan." He told his friends.

"H-hello, everyone. M-my name's Fei Ku. Nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Why don't you sit down Fei-chan." Said the rosette from before.

Fei did so.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, and I'll introduce my friends, since Naruto hasn't." The now named pink head told Fei Ku.

"I was getting round to it!"

"Of course you were" Sakura pointed to the blonde girl next to her. "This is Ino Yamanaka."

"Hey there!"

"The other two lazy asses over there are called Sasuke and Shikamaru."

"Hey!"

"I resent that!"

Fei giggled and started eating her pork buns.

Negi then appeared next to Naruto.

"Naruto?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

Naruto got up and walked with Negi away from the group.

"What is it?" Naruto asked him.

"The Principal told me about you and Fei Ku."

"What about it?"

"I have to say, I completely agree with your idea. I just wanted a quick chat about a part of it."

(BACK AT THE TABLE)

After Naruto left with Negi, the group started chatting, and Fei found she got along well with the girls.

"HEY! NEW GIRL!"

Everyone turned towards the voice, to find a girl with red hair standing in front of Fei Ku.

Fei looked up at her nervously. "Er...hello..."

Sakura sighed. "What do you want Karin?"

"I've been hearing about a new girl getting all the attention from boys."

"I've been getting attention from boys?" Fei blushed and put a hand to her cheek. "Wow... I guess I should be honoured-aru..."

"Shut up!" Yelled Karin. "No-one gets boys' attention except a hot girl like me!"

"Erm... sorry if I'm being rude," said Fei Ku, "but... you're hot-aru?"

At this, Karin blushed bright red, and Sakura and the others struggled to hold in their laughs.

Karin grabbed Fei by the front of her uniform and pulled her up to eye level.

"I ought to beat you to a pulp for what you just said!" She fumed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Fei Ku cried.

"You will b-... wha-!"

A hand had grabbed Karin's wrist.

"Naruto-kun!" Cried Fei Ku.

"Get your hand off her." Ordered Naruto.

"And what if I don't?" Karin sneered.

Then, a look of pain grew on her face.

"AAAAARRGH!" She shouted out in pain.

Naruto was squeezing her wrist to the extremes. "Let. Go."

Karin let go of Fei Ku, and Naruto let go of her wrist.

Karin looked down on Fei.

"I'll wait for you in P.E. We're practising sparring today. Your guardian won't be able to protect you then."

Karin walked off.

Fei Ku looked at Naruto, scared. "Is she serious? You won't be able to look after me-aru?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm afraid so Fei-chan. I can't help you there."

Fei Ku looked at Karin's retreating body, the terror showing on her face.

"I'm gonna be killed!" She exclaimed in a panicky voice.

"No you're not!" Ino stated, put an arm around her shoulder trying to calm her.

"Ino's right Fei-chan." Sakura told her new friend. "We'll try everything we can to stop her in P.E."

"Thanks guys... I just need a moment alone." Fei Ku walked off.

Naruto turned to the rest of the group. "I'll go keep an eye on her."

He walked after Fei Ku.

Homeroom passed slowly with both Naruto and Negi trying to talk to Fei Ku in an attempt to distract her from the upcoming P.E lesson, with little success.

When the bell went for afternoon lessons, Fei left the room alongside Naruto, heading towards P.E, which was next.

When they arrived at the changing rooms, they split up into their different rooms.

GIRLS CHANGING ROOMS

Fei Ku opened her locker to collect her clothes and headed to a bench to get changed.

"Hey! Fei-chan!"

Fei looked in the direction of the voice and saw Sakura and Ino running up to her.

"Hey guys..." She said glumly.

"Are you still down about that whole episode with Karin?" Asked Ino.

"C'mon now, I bet she's forgot about the whole thing." Sakura said, trying to reassure her.

Fei Ku perked up and looked up at them, seeing as they were both at least 3" taller than her.

"D'you think so-aru!"

What she got in return was a powerful shove in the back, which sent her flying into the lockers.

Her friends reached her as she hit the floor and helped her back onto her feet, while looking for the culprit, who turned out to be Karin.

"I'll have you know, I haven't forgotten at all!" She proclaimed.

Fei stared at her, still being supported by Sakura and Ino. She was petrified.

"I can ask my Mum to let me fight you as well. See you in there." Karin walked away.

"Damn!" Sakura shouted. "I forgot that her Mum is the P.E teacher!"

"There's no way we can ask her to let you sit P.E out Fei-chan." Said Ino sadly. "We're sorry."

"It's ok. You wouldn't be able to do anything if you tried." Fei Ku said, without any emotion. "I guess I'll just have to take what's coming."

For the rest of the time in the changing rooms, Fei got dressed in silence and headed out for the P.E grounds, outside.

P.E HALL

Naruto was in the boys' stand sitting with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Hey, here're the girls now." Said Shikamaru, indicating towards the exit of the girls changing rooms.

The other two boys looked down to see the girls walking to the girls' stand.

Sakura made eye contact with Naruto and shook her head.

Naruto sighed. "The girls couldn't change the fights. Fei-chan's gonna have to fight Karin."

The boys sighed.

When everyone was settled in theirs stands, the teacher appeared out of the P.E staffroom.

"As you all know by now, in a sparring lesson, the boys will face each other, and the girls will face each other. Any style of fighting goes. The first to hit the floor is the loser."

The fight's started, the teacher called out names at random. Some girls won, some boys won, and the same with losing.

"Alright!" The teacher shouted out. "The next people to fight ar-!"

"E-excuse me miss!" Called a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to look at Fei Ku.

"Yes, young lady?" Inquired the teacher.

"I-I wish to have my match with Karin-san!"

Naruto and the others were shocked at this.

"Fei-chan!" Said Sakura.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ino.

Fei turned to them with a grimace. "Everything is better over and done with-aru."

The teacher thought about this for a moment.

"Ok then. If Fei Ku and Karin can please make their way to the arena!"

When they made it to the arena, Fei Ku noticed just how much taller Karin was to her. She was about 5'8", a good 5" taller.

"I didn't think you were that eager to die, midget." Karin snorted.

"You may begin when you are both ready."

Karin ran at Fei Ku. "Get ready to be pummelled to the ground!"

As she reached Fei Ku, she reared her fist back, getting ready to punch her.

She threw her fist forward to meet Fei's face, except she only met thin air.

"Eh?"

Karin looked down to find Fei Ku crouching down arms covering her head.

"Aaaaah!" Fei looked up to see Karin glowering at her with her fist clenched hard.

As Karin threw her fist down, Fei ran away from the punch to the other end of the arena.

Karin ran at her with full force and thrusted her arm forward in an attempt to grab Fei's neck, only for Fei Ku to leap to the left. Fei turned round to face Karin, only to dodge another.

As Karin turned round for another go, she saw no Fei Ku.

"Where are you?"

What she didn't know, was that Fei was right behind her back, amazed by how she dodged all of the punches, as she had no idea how she did it. It almost felt like instinct.

Then, somehow the girls started moving in sync.

When Karin looked over her left shoulder, Fei Ku did the same thing with hers. The same with the right shoulder.

Karin realised that Fei Ku must be behind her and she looked under her legs, only to find nothing there.

IN THE STANDS

"She has a weird technique, doesn't she?" Said Shikamaru, sweatdropping.

"The teacher did say anything goes..." Said Sasuke.

Naruto was too busy watching the fight to join in the conversation.

BACK IN THE ARENA

"GET OF MY BACK, MIDGET!" Karin yelled, as she turned round to try and hit Fei Ku.

Fei rolled off Karin's just in time to miss the punch.

As she landed, she saw Karin coming at her with another punch.

She sidestepped the punch just like the rest, except this time, Karin's shin caught Fei's foot, which Karin tripped over, therefore landing face first on the floor of the arena.

Everyone, including Fei Ku, looked on in amazement.

"F-Fei Ku wins..." Said the teacher.

"Eh?.."

AFTER P.E LESSON

"Well, you did well there Fei-chan, didn't you?" Said Naruto, appearing behind said girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Don't do that-aru!" Yelled Fei Ku, then she realised what he said. "I did well?"

"You won didn't you?"

"That was just luck."

"Yeah, the trip was, but your dodging looked natural."

Fei had a confused look on her face. "Natural?"

"Y'know, instinct."

She put her hand to her face in a thoughtful expression. "I don't know. It felt as though my body moved at it's own will-aru. As if it controlled itself."

Naruto nodded. "That kind of thing can sometimes be called instinct, or you just have good reflexes. Either or, it'll be a great asset if you can fight."

"But you know I don't like fighting-aru!"

"It doesn't have to be for just plain violence. The ability to fight can just be used for self defence." Shikamaru told her, joining the two. "And I do agree with Naruto. Good reflexes are a great help in fighting."

"D'you think so-aru?"

"I think you should try." Naruto said.

"I'm not sure..." Fei Ku said, doubt evident in her voice.

"Think about it." Naruto advised her. "Knowing how to fight would be a great help if you think forward a little. Do you agree, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed. "If you knew self defence, you would be able to protect yourself when Naruto isn't around. Plus, it means Naruto would get to relax a little."

Naruto chuckled. "You got that right."

"Alright! I'll think about it-aru!"

"And remember, if you do decide to learn how to fight, my Dad is one of the best fighters in Japan. He could teach you."

"Your Dad is a fighter-aru?" Exclaimed Fei Ku, amazed.

"I thought I told you."

"No, you didn't."

"Oh... well, he is."

Shikamaru and Fei Ku sweatdropped at Naruto's empty-headedness.

"Anyway... shouldn't we be getting to our next class-aru?" Asked Fei Ku.

"We have a free period now." Shikamaru told her. "So really, school's ended for us today."

"So, we can go home then-aru?"

"No. Damn rules make us stay in school until the bell." Grumbled Naruto.

"Stop whining Naruto. You usually find something to do." Shikamaru reminded him.

"Like clogging the toilets!" Shouted Naruto.

"Never again..." Shikamaru said. "Do you want another months' worth of detentions?"

"Good point..."

"A months' worth of detentions just for clogging the toilets!" Fei Ku marvelled. "Isn't that a little harsh-aru?"

"Not exactly." Said Naruto. "At first, it was only going to be a weeks' worth..."

"But then the whole pipeline burst in the school." Finished Shikamaru.

"Oooooh..." Fei Ku nodded in understanding.

The group of three made their way to their usual seats in the cafeteria, sat down, and the boys started telling Fei Ku stories about the groups' previous escapades.

They kept on chatting until the home-time bell rang, where Naruto and Fei Ku said their goodbyes to Shikamaru, and headed off home.

On the way home, the two talked about random things, until they reached Fei's house.

"Well this is my stop-aru." She said.

"It's mine as well. I only live next-do-" Naruto began.

"Naruto." Fei Ku Interrupted.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I would like to learn how fight!" She exclaimed. "Please let me be you and your Fathers student-aru!"

"Good for you." Naruto smiled. "I'll ask him tonight and get back to you tomorrow."

Fei Ku's face lit up. "Thank you so much!"

She hugged him.

"Er... Fei-chan?"

Fei realised what she was doing and let go.

"I'M SO SORRY-ARU!"

"No. It's... fine."

"So... I'll see you tomorrow-aru."

"Yep... see ya."

Fei Ku walked through the door and closed it, while Naruto made for his own home.

While I'm here, I think this might be a good time to say that there will be more Negima characters than just Fei Ku, hence Negi's appearance. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, I will NOT say who. Only because I haven't decided yet. I know one person will, but besides that, I don't know.

I'm thinking of bringing in:

Asuna (To keep Negi in check)

Ayaka (To keep the class in check)

The Cheerleaders ('cos every school needs cheerleaders (^-^) )

Haruna/Paru (for perverse implications towards Naruto and Fei Ku)

Chao (Just because Fei Ku is her best friend in the Negima Manga, plus I have a good idea that I'm not telling you)

Yuna ('cos I like her hyper-activeness and I just felt like it)

Right! There are 9 there if you count all three of the cheerleaders (the cheerleaders come as a three for one). Vote for who you want included in the story through the polling system. I may or may not use your decision. It depends whether I make my choice before the end of the 6th chapter. But please still vote for your favourite, not bothering to do so in the case of your opinion not being taken into account. Plus, that's just being mean. I would do puppy eyes, but you wouldn't able to see me.

Hope it was ok

R&R for more reasons than one!

Cheerio!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there chaps! What-ho and all that carry on!

This is chapter trois. If you don't know what that is, it's the number three. To be honest, I think I might have spelt it wrong. It doesn't show up on spell-check.

And I'd like to point out that school starts at 8:00.

Right, reviews! (these are for chap 1 as well)

:::::::::::::::

SolidzSneakingSnake: (in case you haven't seen my post after you reviewed)

A few things I need to correct YOU on.

1. I'm English, there's no middle school in England, and we start high school at 13.

2. Ku moved from another school to this one.

And 3. This has nothing to do with canon genius... It's made up.

So, to conclude, the age and education is NOT mixed up.

And besides, you even said middle school is also called junior high. If it makes you feel better, look at it that way, jeez, cut me some slack.

Path-of-Otaku:

(for chap1) I agree with you a bit. It could be found weird. But it's original. Plus, she's slowly gonna become more like herself as time goes on. So don't worry.

(for chap2) Thanks.(^-^)

Axel yamamoto: I've already PMed you.

"NARUTOOOOOO-KUUUUUUN!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

CLUMP!

"Oh my god, Naruto-kun! Are you ok!"

"You could say that..."

We find Naruto as a pile of flesh on the floor of his bedroom, with Fei Ku floundering over him worriedly.

"Fei-chan, what the HELL are you doing my bedroom!"

"Your dad let me in."

"Of course..."

Something just hit Naruto.

"Actually, why are you here?"

"Your training me, remember?"

"But it's 5 o'clock!" Naruto whined.

"Well, like my mom says, the early bird catches the worm-aru!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"Just come on!" Fei Ku whined, pulling him out of the room.

"At least let me get changed!"

"Fine..."

Naruto walked out into the back garden were Fei Ku was waiting.

She was wearing a red, short sleeved Chinese shirt with her belly showing, and on her bottom half, she was wearing a tight fitting pair of white tracksuit pants.

Naruto was wear a plain white T-shirt and a pair of loose fitting black tracksuit pants.

"Finally! You're here-aru!"

"Where's Dad?"

"He ran away."

"Damn my old man..."

"So are we gonna start-aru?"

"May as well."

"Let's go then!"

"Ok, the first and most important thing you need to learn is your stance." Naruto told Fei-Ku. "If your stance isn't good, there'll be no power in your moves. Understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now for starters, try this stance." Naruto dropped into a stance, with Fei-Ku copying him. "Now stay in that position, I'll correct your stance."

He walked up to her and began adjusting the positions of her arms and legs.

After Fei Ku got the hang of that stance, Naruto showed her another and repeated in adjusting her form.

Naruto started positioning her waist to a better form. "Right, make sure you keep your waist pointing forw-"

He was interrupted by a giggle.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked, looking up.

"It tickles!" Fei said, still giggling.

"Oh really?" He smiled mischievously. "What if I do this?"

He poked her in her stomach.

"NO!" She pleaded, before bursting out laughing. "S-Stop!"

Naruto didn't stop, tickling her in every way possible, while Fei tried to stop his onslaught with fail.

"HAHHH!" She turned on Naruto, tickling him as well.

Soon, there was an all out tickle war.

After a while they both collapsed to the floor, in a heap of laughs.

"Well," Naruto said after he calmed down, "We'll continue your training tomorrow."

Fei Ku sweatdropped. "We barely did any today..."

"Sorry, but as much as I'd like to continue, we got to get ready for school."

"Eh? What time is it-aru."

"7:45."

"You're kidding! I've got to get changed-aru!" She jumped to her feet and ran to her house.

"I'LL BE WAITING AT YOUR DOOR!" Naruto called after her.

At 8:15, Naruto and Fei Ku arrived at the school gates, they saw Shikamaru and Ino waiting.

"Hey guys!" Called Fei Ku.

She ran up to the pair.

"Oh hey Fei-chan! How are you?" Asked Ino.

"Great!"

"How was the first day of training?" Shikamaru asked Naruto as he reached them.

"It went well, I think." He answered.

Fei turned to him. "Well? You spent half the time tickling me to death-aru!"

Naruto grinned weakly. "Besides that part..."

"Riiiiiight..."

"How about we go inside." Suggested Shikamaru.

"Good idea."

The group arrived at the form room just in time for the class roster to be taken.

"Ok class, calm down!" Called Negi in his usual formal attire.

After the roster had been taken, the students were allowed to talk until the bell rang.

Sakura and Sasuke walked over to where Fei Ku and Naruto were. Shikamaru and Ino sat right behind them.

"Hey, Fei-chan!" Sakura said.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Fei replied.

"How are you feeling after that little period of excitement yesterday?"

"I'd rather not talk about that-aru…"

"Hey Naruto, I heard from Shikamaru that you were training Fei Ku to fight." Said Sasuke.

"Yep. I am."

Sakura looked at Naruto like he had two heads. "You? Teaching people how to fight? Seriously?"

"Oh, come on!" Naruto whined. "I'm a good fighter and you know it!"

Sakura sighed. "I guess."

"Actually Sakura-chan, Naruto's a good teacher-aru."

"I told you!" Naruto shouted.

"Except when he starts tickling you!"

"It didn't take up that much time!" Argued Naruto.

"Fifteen minutes was a long time for what it was-aru!"

"You were tickling too, y'know!"

"…That granted, you still started it-aru!"

"You could have told me to stop!"

"God, guys!" Interrupted Ino. "You sound like a married couple."

The pair blushed. "N-no we don't!" They shouted at the same time.

They looked at each other and blushed harder.

Just then, Karin arrived in the class, late again.

"Hey Karin!" Sasuke called in her direction. "How are you after that little escapade yesterday?"

"Shut up..." The bully grumbled.

"Well, I just want to congratulate you on your tremendous footwork." Naruto told her, now recovered from his embarrassment.

Karin grunted in frustration and just walked past the group.

"Something tells me that she won't be bothering you for a while, Fei-chan!" Commented Ino.

"Thank God!" Exclaimed Fei Ku in relief.

The bell rang for the first period and the group headed for their first lesson, Science, which they were all in.

AT THE SCIENCE ROOM

"Now, combine the potassium with the sulphur and leave for one minute." The teacher told the class.

They were studying chemical reactions in science today, everyone was paired up. Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Fei Ku.

"No, not that one, that's the fluorine!" Naruto yelled at Fei Ku.

She was having trouble reading the kanji writing on the labels of the different chemical bottles.

"Be more quiet, Namikaze-kun." The teacher told Naruto.

"Sorry sir..." Naruto answered in an exasperated tone.

"So which one's the potassium again?" Fei asked.

"THAT one." Naruto pointed at the bottle on the far right.

"Oooh, ok." She grabbed the bottle.

"Y'know stopping you from blowing yourself up is NOT in my job description..."

"Sorry." Fei said apologetically.

Over with Shikamaru and Ino, things were going a bit smoother... a bit.

"This is boring!" Whined Ino. "There's no explosion."

"Thank god for that." Said Shikamaru, smirking slightly.

"You're no fun..." Ino pouted.

They heard Naruto and Fei arguing again and looked in their direction.

"They're at it again!" Marvelled Ino.

"Seems so." Observed Shikamaru.

"Honestly, d'you think they ever stop?"

"When they run out of air, yes."

"They should calm it down a littl-" *POOF* "YEAH BABY! IT POOFED!"

"What was that about calming down..." Shikamaru said, cringing.

Over at Sakura and Sasuke's desk, things were going well, since they were the more sensible ones.

"Place the sulphur over the Bunsen and heat it up." Instructed Sakura.

"Ok." Obeyed Sasuke.

"Then, combine the sulphur with the potassium."

Sasuke sighed. "Ok."

"Then place on the mat and wait for the reaction."

"I know what to do."

"I'm just making sure you don't mess it up."

"But you don't need to repeat every single word."

"But you never know!"

"I can take care of myself, woman!"

BOOOOOM!

They stopped arguing and looked at the other arguing pair, who had now stopped. The reason pretty obvious.

Naruto and Fei Ku coughed out puffs of smoke.

"Too much potassium..."

(Skip to lunch)

As the group walked to the dining hall, they kept on hearing constant chatter of the same thing.

"Hey look. It's that new girl who beat Karin." or "Wow, that new girl's hot!" *WTF!*

"I don't like this attention-aru." Fei Ku told the rest of the gang.

"Just ignore it, it'll calm down eventually." Sakura reassured her, as they sat at their table.

"Right, us three are going to grab our dinners." Said Naruto, indicating him, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"'K, see you in a bit." Ino replied.

The boys walked off.

"They get school dinners?" Questioned Fei Ku.

"Yeah they do, why?" Sakura asked.

"It's just that the school doesn't cook anything I'm particularly fond of-aru."

"What do you like?" Asked Ino, as she and Sakura looked at her, intrigued.

"Mostly Meat buns, Noodles, Dumplings and just all over spicy stuff." Fei looked at them. "What do you have with you now-aru?"

"I've got sandwiches, a drink, some crisps and some fruit." Ino told her.

"Same here." Said Sakura. "What do you have?"

"My mom's homemade curry."

"Is it hot?" Sakura asked looking at the curry as Fei Ku opened her lunchbox.

"It's a little spicy. Why don't you try some-aru?"

"Sure, why not."Sakura said, putting a bit of curry on her finger and placing it in her mouth. "Mmmm, that's pretty yumm-... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

She flailed around, her face bright red.

Ino scoffed. "Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby." She put some curry in her mouth. "See? It's not that ba- BA-BA-BA-BAAAD!"

Ino had a similar reaction to Sakura.

The boys arrived back at the table, staring at Sakura and Ino.

"What's up with those two?" Asked Naruto.

"It seems my mom's curry requires a unique taste-aru..."

"So it seems..." Said Shikamaru, as the three boys sweatdropped.

The group had finished their lunches and had left the dining hall, with Fei Ku walking ahead, next to the wall.

"D'you think she's ok over there." Asked Naruto worriedly.

"Look, Naruto. We know you're meant to be Fei-chan's bodyguard or protector or whatever, but there's no-one around. Chill out." Sakura said to him.

"I know that, but she can just be very scatty." (Scatty means forgetful, clumsy and easily distracted... I think...)

"Calm down." Sasuke told him.

"Uh-oh..." Said Shikamaru, wearily.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's seems that Karin wants revenge." Shikamaru point ahead.

They all looked and saw Karin charging towards Fei Ku, fist drawn back.

"Fei-chan!" Naruto called, as the group started running in her direction. "Look out!"

They weren't going to reach in time.

But, just before Karin's fist connected with Fei Ku, said girl bent down, distracted by something.

With nothing to stop Karin's speeding fist, it slammed into the brick wall.

The gang stopped still.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Karin recoiled back, clutching her aching fist.

Then, Fei Ku picked up the thing that had distracted her in her right hand, spinning round in the process, while throwing her hand up. This resulted in Fei Ku delivering an accidental uppercut to Karin's chin, forcing the taller girl backwards, then to the ground.

"Hey! Naruto-kun!" Fei shouted across to them. "I found a pretty flower!"

She saw Karin sprawled on the floor. "Eh?"

The gang sweatdropped.

"It also appears that she is very lucky..." Commented Naruto.

It was nearing the end of school, and the girls were heading towards the school entrance/exit.

"So, Fei-chan." Ino said. "D'you want to have a sleepover at my house tonight? Sakura's coming."

"Yes I am!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'd love to-aru!" Fei said happily. "Though I'll have to see what my Mom says. She'll probably say yes-aru."

"What's this about a sleepover?"

The three girls screamed.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Shouted Fei Ku. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT-ARU!"

"Can I come?" Asked Naruto.

"Are you even listening to me-aru!"

"No, you can't come." Ino told him.

"Awww. Why not?.." Naruto complained.

"HELLO!" Yelled Fei Ku.

"Hey Fei-chan." The boy said without a moment's notice. "That was payback for this mornin' by the way."

The Chinese girl sweatdropped.

"You can't come because this is a GIRL'S sleepover." Sakura berated him.

"But that's the reason why I want to come!" He whined.

Naruto was punched to the ground by Ino and Sakura. "Perv..." They both growled.

"Ow..."

"Guys!" Fei Ku cried. "I'm sure he was only joking!"

Ino and Sakura started walking off.

"You keep thinking that, Fei-chan." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, it might keep you innocent." Remarked Ino.

"Wait up, guys!" Fei ran after them.

When the girls reached the entrance/exit, they split up, Fei Ku waiting at the entrance/exit.

"Remember!" Ino called over her shoulder. "Be at my place by 7, 'k?"

"Alright!" Fei called back. "See you then!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke arrived up soon after the girls left.

"Naruto, you ok?" Sasuke asked, peeling said boy of the ground.

"The girls wouldn't let go to their sleepover..." Naruto said, standing up.

"Well, you could always come to my house for the night. I live down the road from Ino's house." Shikamaru told the blond. "Sasuke could come to if he wanted."

"Sounds like it could be interesting. Sure." Sasuke said.

"Awesome! I am GOING!" Proclaimed Naruto.

"Arrive at 6:30." Said Shikamaru, as they parted in different directions.

"What were you chatting about-aru?" Fei Ku asked Naruto as he reached her.

"Ah… Nothing important." He replied as they started walking home.

And there's another one done people.

For future reference, should anyone else contradict me like solidz, up top, I. Am. ENGLISH. There is no middle school in England.

And no-one complain saying 'oh it's meant to be placed in Japan. Japan have middle schools.' This is my story and my rules. Whatever I say, goes.

And for those who gave good reviews, thanks a bunch! You have me motivated!

Actually, I didn't get many reviews, whether it's me being new or that people just can't give the time. (Think of it like a charity if you want. Every review saves a red penguin. DON'T LET THE PENGUINS DIE!)

But seriously, the more the merrier.

And lastly, chapters might take long to be updated because of school. The amount of homework I get is HUGE! And hard…

So… expect the next one in about a maximum of three months hopefully.

But this will give you a good chance to vote on my poll!

See Ya! ARP out…


End file.
